


If the Last Trial had Gone a Bit Differently

by agentmargaretcarter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Kissing, M/M, anhora is just kind of there, god it must be a bit awkward for him, he never does lmao, in the background - Freeform, merlin does not understand, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to do one last thing before he drinks from the poison goblet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Last Trial had Gone a Bit Differently

“When have I ever listened to you?” Arthur smirked and held the goblet to his lips. Merlin almost couldn’t bare to watch.

Then Arthur paused. He set the goblet at his side, still out of Merlin’s reach. “This is selfish, but-”

“Yeah. You’re right,” Merlin agreed vehemently, standing up and missing the point entirely due to his interruption. “This is selfish! You would leave Camelot without an heir when you’ve proven yourself worthy enough for this test! Just to make a point to yourself!” 

“Not the drink, genius.” Arthur stood and strode over to Merlin’s side of the table. “I just have one last thing to do. Before I die.” His gaze flicked lower, from Merlin’s eyes to a much different part of his face.

“I do not understand.”

Arthur looked back into his eyes and smiled, a true smile, not one masking mischief or mocking, but genuine joy. “Of course not, you dolt.” He grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and crashed their mouths together.

 _Ow._ was Merlin's initial thought, followed by, _I'm kissing the prince._

_I'm kissing Arthur._

Merlin held onto him. Pulled him closer. Like he’d never let go. As Merlin deepened the kiss, Arthur moved his hands from his shoulders to his back, relishing every precious second.

Then it was over. Merlin stood there, breathless, as Arthur walked back over and picked up the goblet. 

“No,” said Merlin, shaking his head. “I can’t let you do this.”

“Too late.” Arthur knocked back the contents of the goblet. He coughed, “Good-bye, Merlin.”

“No. No!” Merlin dove forward and caught Arthur as he fell. He slapped his face lightly. “Arthur. Come on Arthur wake up.”

“Arthur. Come on!”

“Come on come on come on.”

“Arthur.”

“Please.”

Merlin looked in desperation to Anhora. “Please. Please let me take his place.”

“This was Arthur’s test not yours,” replied Anhora, entirely calm and cold.

“You’ve killed him. I was meant to protect him.”

“He’s not dead. He’s merely consumed a sleeping draft.”

“What?”


End file.
